Tokyo Mermaids Pichi Pichi Nya!
by Littleshyperson
Summary: Luchia, Hanon, and Rina go to Tokyo to see Tarou Mitsuki's concert. But they meet a strange bunch of girls from Cafe Mew Mew! They then notice the girls from the Cafe join into Kaito's surfing contest! what will happen? will they work together?
1. Welcome to Tokyo

**Hey Guys, I'm just uploading the first five chapters for fun. no I have not finished the fanfic but I'm still going to write the chapters. but school also gets in the way, so I'll try my best to update soon. also I know I make short chapters so enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Welcome to Tokyo**

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina stepped out of the taxi cab. The three Mermaid princesses were excited to see Tarou's concert.

"I can't believe we're going to see Tarou-chan's concert in Tokyo!" Hanon smiled while holding up the three tickets.

"Yeah, it's very exciting." Luchia smiled, but thought about Kaito and hoped he would arrive at the concert, but doubted it since Kaito had to practice for the surfing contest.

"Yeah, but we should kill some time by looking around." Rina suggested.

"Great Idea!" Hanon giggled and grabbed Luchia and Rina's hand.

"Hey Hanon!" They both said and were both dragged by Hanon.

"Sorry, but I want to go and see the stores with the cute clothes!" Hanon pouted and stopped, she put her hands on her hips.

"Geez Hanon..." Rina said and put her hand on her forehead.

"Come on Rina! shopping could be fun!" Luchia smiled.

"Not unless I see some plasma TVs." Rina said.

"Let's go!" Hanon said and ran into a nice boutique.

"Hanon!" Luchia said and ran after her and as did Rina.


	2. Mew Aqua Location

**Chapter 2**

**Mew Aqua Location**

Ryou had called the mew mews downstairs in the basement.

"Alright girls, I have our next location on the Mew Aqua also on where Kisshu might strike next." Ryou explained.

"Where is it at Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked.

"The Mew Aqua is said to be located somewhere around the North Pacific ocean, I'll probably send you all there to find it." Ryou said.

"We have to go in the ocean now? great." Ichigo sighed.

"When are we all going!" Pudding asked and smiled widely.

"Probably tomorrow. Me and Keiichiro will assist you there, plus there will be a surfing contest so..you all are going to join." Ryou said.

"EH!" the mew mews exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you all will be fine." Ryou said "Now go back up there and open up the cafe."

The mew mews sighed and headed up the stairs to open up the cafe.


	3. Hippo's Wild Goose Chase

**Chapter 3**

**Hippo's Wild Goose Chase**

Hippo sighed as he followed Luchia, Hanon, and Rina into the store.

They didn't know Hippo had followed them, but it was his job to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Oh look at this dress!" Hanon smiled and held up a beautiful light blue dress with a purple V-line.

"Wahh! that's so cute!" Luchia smiled "You should go try it on!"

"Yeah, I guess it's nice." Rina said.

Hippo hid behind a mannnquin and watched "I have to make sure nothing happens."

"Mommy a penguin!" A little boy ran up to Hippo and suddenly grabbed him.

"AHHH!" Hippo screamed and cried out "LUCHIA!"

The boy screamed and dropped Hippo, "MOMMY!" and ran off.

Hippo fell and looked up to see that the mermaids had left the store with shopping bags.

"Ugh..." Hippo groaned and ran out of the store and followed them again.


	4. Cafe Mew Mew

**Chapter 4**

**Cafe Mew Mew**

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina had spent four hours of shopping and were currently walking in the park.

"Ugh..I'm really hungry.." Luchia said and held her stomach.

"We should find some place to eat." Rina said and looked around.

"Hey, this place looks good!" Hanon smiled and walked up to the pink frilly cafe.

"Wahh! it's so cute!" Luchia smiled and had tiny sparkles in her eyes.

"We should head in, it might have something good to eat." Rina said.

The mermaids headed in and were greeted by a red-headed girl with a red cafe maid outfit.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How can I be of service?" Ichigo smiled.

"A table for three please." Hanon smiled.

"Right this way!" Ichigo smiled and led them to a table close to a girl with black hair, wearing a dark blue maid outfit and was sipping her tea.

"Ahem, you could at least get up and help Mint!" Ichigo grumbled at Mint.

"Well Ichigo, I am tasting the tea to make sure it's good for the customers." Mint smiled.

As the mermaids sat down, Luchia looked over at Mint. _Mint? Ichigo? I wonder if I can make friends with them! but I think that making friends with Mint might be hard._ Luchia thought and looked at the menu.

"Mmmm! the strawberry tart looks delicious." Hanon smiled.

"I might get the mango pudding." Rina said and looked at Luchia "What do you want Luchia?"

"Hmmmm...I'll get probably what Hanon is getting!" Luchia smiled and closed her menu.

"Hi I'm Lettuce, may I take your order?" A green haired girl came up to them, wearing a green cafe maid outfit.

"Yes, two strawberry tarts and one mango pudding please!" Hanon smiled and took their orders.  
>"Okay." Lettuce smiled and headed to the kitchen.<p>

_Lettuce? I never heard of a person with the name Lettuce..._

Suddenly a girl with short blonde hair wearing an orange cafe maid outfit, jumped on the table while spinning plates.

"Wahhh! that's amazing!" Hanon had sparkles in her eyes, Rina had more of a straight face but still was amazed.

Luchia was also memsmerized by Pudding's talent. "How do you do that!" Luchia asked.

"Practice! by the way I'm Pudding! what's your names!" Pudding smiled and still spun the plates and jumped off the table.

The mermaids introduced themselves and smiled, as a purple haired girl with a purple cafe maid outfit can and set down their plates. "Here." Zakuro said in monotone.

"It's Zakuro Fujiwara!" Hanon squealed as Zakuro walked away. "She's so famous, I can't believe she actually works here!"

"That is amazing!" Luchia smiled _A girl named Pudding and the famous star Zakuro! I'm glad we ate here._

The mermaids finished their food and paid as they left the cafe.


	5. Tarou's Concert

**Chapter 5**

**Tarou's Concert**

As Luchia, Hanon, and Rina walked out of the Cafe, Hippo suddenly ran into them.

"Ahh Luchia-san! I'm so happy I found you!" Hippo breathed heavily and panted because he had ran all the way from the boutique to the cafe.

"Hippo! what are you doing here!" Luchia pouted.

Hippo explained to them that he couldn't let anything bad happen to them.

They sighed and brought Hippo to the concert but acted as if he was a toy.

The mermaids took their seats and the concert began.

Music played from Tarou as his fingers danced around the keys.

The music was wonderful until...BAM!

The audience screamed, as a fox chimera anima burst through the wall

"What is that!" Luchia asked.

Tarou ran out of the way as the fox chimera anima broke the piano.

"Tarou-chan!" Hanon cried and ran, as Luchia and Rina followed her "Hanon!"

The chimera anima jumped in front of them and snarled, it was about to strike them when suddenly a purple light had struck the anima and it snarled as it turned around.

Luchia's eyes widended with the shocked faces of Hanon and Rina. They saw five girls with some sort of animal parts. They all looked vaguely familiar and Luchia couldn't put her finger on it.

The girls fought the anima, they were amazing...the pink haired cat girl jumped into the air "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

It destroyed the chimera anima and they all disappeared,

"Who were they!" Hanon asked breathless.


	6. Questions and Mysteries

**Chapter 6**

**Questions and Mysteries**

"What was that thing!" Tarou said as he went up to Luchia, Hanon, and Rina.

"I don't know, but it was strange." Hanon said and looked at the other mermaids.

"Do you think it could be the water demons doing?" Luchia whispered to Rina quietly as Hanon talked to Tarou.

"Maybe, but if you think about it...I didn't see any Dark Lovers at all." Rina told Luchia.

Luchia nodded in agreement, _those girls...they seem so familiar..._Luchia thought and looked around.

The mermaids and Tarou were escorted out of the theatre by the cops that went to investigate the chimera anima incident.

"We really should head home, it's getting late. Kaito's surfing contest is starting in the early afternoon." Rina looked at Luchia.

Luchia gasped "You're right Rina! we have to leave now."

"Now!" Hanon exclaimed and wanted to still talk to Tarou.

"Don't worry Hanon, we'll see each other in class." Tarou laughed and smiled at her.

Hanon had hearts in her eyes "Okay...Tarou-chan!"

Luchia grabbed Hanon's hand and Rina followed close behind them, They called a taxi and went back to the hotel.


	7. Arriving At The Beach

**Chapter 7**

**Arriving at the beach**

The mew mews piled out of Keiichiro's car and gasped at the beautiful beach.

"It's so amazing!" Pudding squealed as she ran to the shore.

"Now it doesn't matter if you all win or lose. but you need to keep an eye out for Kisshu and Mew Aqua." Ryou explained.

"Alright, we're Tokyo Mew Mew after all! we'll keep an eye out." Ichigo smiled.

"Yes Ichigo, yet you really need to focus more on your hair." Mint smirked.

"My hair is fine just the way it is Mint!" Ichigo yelled and clenched her fists.

"Please, let's not start an argument." Lettuce said.

Zakuro looked ahead and looked out at the ocean and squinted her eyes "Hmmmmm..."

"Woah, he's good!" Pudding squealed as she saw an orange haired boy surfing on the waves.

Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce looked up and were extremely dazzled.

"He's so wonderful..." Mint said.

"Yes he rides those waves beautifully." Lettuce agreed.

"He's so...handsome..." Ichigo smiled and started to think about the boy.

Kaito surfed the waves like a professional _I'm totally going to win this contest!_ he thought.


	8. Surfing Contest

**Chapter 8**

**Surfing Contest**

It was noon, and the contest was just about to begin. All of the competitors were ready and had their surfboards.

"Ugh This isn't going to be fun." Ichigo whined.

"I-I can't swim." Lettuce gulped.

Suddenly Ichigo thought of Kaito and how he rode the waves. _He was soo good...and so handsome...ahh! I can't think about him! I'm in love with Aoyama-kun!  
><em>  
>The Mew Mews and the surfers got ready and swam out to the wave coming ahead.<p>

"I-I'm so nervous." Lettuce gulped.

"I'm ready!" Pudding smiled and stood up.

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina made it just in time to Kaito's surfing contest.

"GO Kaito!" Luchia smiled and noticed something..."Is that the girls from the cafe?"

"I think you're right." Hanon looked over and saw them.

All the competitors stood on their boards and started to ride the waves.

Pudding already had the hang of surfing and surfed like a professional.

Lettuce wiped out in the first 3 seconds with Mint together.  
>"Ugh who's idea was to do this contest anyway!" Mint broke her head through the water and held a scared Lettuce.<p>

Zakuro was doing pretty good at surfing and gathered tons of attention.

Ichigo was trying to keep balance and noticed Kaito. she started to turn a bright red..._Wow...he's so handsome, I can't stop staring at him...he's soo..._

"ICHIGO! WATCH OUT!" Mint yelled as Ichigo rammed into Kaito, both of them wiping out.

"KAITO!" screamed Luchia.


	9. The Pink Mermaid

Chapter** 9**

**The Pink Mermaid**

Ichigo and Kaito both fell deep into the ocean. Ichigo puffed up her cheeks as she held her breath. _It's all my fault...I need to get him and me out of here! _Ichigo didn't like the water, but she had no choice.

Ichigo swam over to Kaito and grabbed him, she tried kicking her legs to the surface. _I-I can't do it...I can't..._

Kaito was still unconscious and was well held by Ichigo.

Suddenly...Ichigo got a sense someone was near them...but Ichigo was close to not even making it to the surface. she knew she had a mission and needed to keep going.

It was suddenly, When a girl grabbed her arm. Ichigo looked up to see a girl with blonde twin pigtails and a pink mermaid tail. In fact it was a real mermaid.


	10. Luchia's Rival

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with lots of stuff, I have to make AMVS, Watch anime, RP, and etc. XD also don't complain about the chapters being short. I know that! they are basically little one shots. I just fix the spelling and punctuations. Also I'm trying to figure out which anime crossover I should write next...I have a list of animes I've seen on my profile. if you have any suggestions, please message me!**

**Chapter 10**

**Luchia's Rival**

Ichigo was stunned _A mermaid! what-what happens if she was a mew mew! wait...but I thought there are no more mew mews..._

Luchia looked at Ichigo _Ichigo...yes I remember her from the cafe! _

Ichigo and Kaito were suddenly losing air, Luchia held both of them tightly and swam up to the surface. she set them up by rock so she wouldn't get noticed.

"Kaito...Kaito..." Luchia tried to wake him, Kaito began to stir a bit.

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at Luchia. "Hey you! you're-"

Luchia gasped and quickly dove under. She didn't want her secret to be found out by Ichigo. But she didn't know Ichigo had something worth hiding too.

Kaito woke up and looked over at Ichigo "Did..you save me?" he asked.

"Um...yes! I did...you were drowning, so I went into the water and saved you!" Ichigo smiled. _I can't believe I just lied to him...Well I couldn't tell him a mermaid saved us!_

"Well to make it up to you, let's go on a date tomorrow." Kaito smiled.

Ichigo blushed "Um...okay!"

Luchia was eavesdropping and her heart was completely broken.


	11. Alien and Water Demons

**Chapter 11**

**Alien and Water Demons**

Pai and Tart were in the ocean, searching for the Mew Aqua. "Pai! are you sure Kisshu is right about this one?" Tart huffed as he asked.

"Hopefully. the last time he was dead wrong." Pai sighed.

"Well he better be right this time or I'll-OW!" Tart cried as he got bit by a fish.

Pai sighed and took the fish off "Stop fooling around and let's get going, there's no sign of Mew Aqua here."

Tart grumbled and looked around "What...whose she?" he caught of glimpse of Yuri one of the dark lovers.

_Who are these strange beings? _Yuri thought _Are they some type of water demon?_

"Well what do we have here?" Marie smirked, as she appeared behind Yuri with Izuru and Eriru.

"Who are you?" Pai looked at them with distaste.

"I'm Marie." Marie chuckled with a smirk. "This is Yuri, Izuru, and Eriru."  
>"What exactly are you?" Izuru glanced at them.<p>

"I'm Pai and this is Tart. We are aliens...what exactly are you?" He glanced at them.

"We're the Dark Lovers of course!" Eriru chuckled "We're water demons as well."  
>"Well we don't have time with your foolery. we need to find Mew Aqua." Pai said and turned away.<p>

"Mew Aqua? of so you say? maybe we can help you...if you help us." Marie smirked and laughed.

"No Way Pai! she knows where Mew Aqua is!" Tart looked at him and at Marie.

"I think it will do nicely." Kisshu then appeared behind Tart and Pai. "I say we do as they say...it's our only chance." Kisshu smirked and laughed.

"So it's a deal?" Marie smirked at him.

"It is..." Kisshu smiled and had a dark gaze.


	12. Mermaid Mew Mew

**Chapter 12**

**Mermaid Mew Mew  
><strong>

Ichigo and Kaito walked on the beach together and Kaito looked at her "See you later." he saluted and walked off. Ichigo blushed as her feelings confused her.

"Ichigo! are you alright?" Mint asked as she and the other mew mews ran up to Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine.." Ichigo was red as she glanced at them.

"What is it?" Lettuce looked at Ichigo with concern. "What happened?"  
>"W-well...When I was drowning with the boy. I tried to save him but...I wasn't going to make it. It wasn't till I was saved by...a mermaid...she helped us." Ichigo looked down.<p>

"A mermaid noda!" Pudding gasped and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes...I know it's silly but I doubt it Kisshu's doing. I also lied to him that I saved him...I don't know how to explain a mermaid saved us." Ichigo sighed and looked down.

"It's okay Ichigo we believe you." Lettuce smiled warmly at her.

"But the weird part is the mermaid...maybe she contains Mew Aqua.." Mint said and the other mews looked at her.

"Oneechan could be right noda!" Pudding smiled and jumped up and down.

"Why don't we talk to Shirogane and Akasaka-san?" Lettuce suggested.

"Wait here guys...I need to do something real quick." Zakuro didn't move and looked at something far away.

"Okay sister..." Mint said and walked as the other mews followed her.

Luchia had ran to Hanon and Rina. "Kaito...he...he doesn't love me anymore...he asked some other girl out!" Luchia cried and ran off.

"Luchia!" Hanon gasped and ran after the crying Luchia. Rina was about to run after them until she caught eye contact with the cold Zakuro. Rina glared at her giving her the same cold expression.


	13. Wolf and a Fish

**Chapter 13**

**Wolf and a Fish**

Zakuro walked up to her and looked at Rina. "I remember you from the cafe." Zakuro told her while having the same expression.  
>"I remember also." Rina kept eye level with Zakuro. "Your friend had hurt Luchia's feelings." Rina said with anger in her voice.<p>

"I can see." Zakuro said with monotone with her voice. "Ichigo told us a crazy story about a mermaid anyway...I was wondering if your friend had anything to do with it.." Zakuro stared at her.

Rina stopped for a moment and thought for a second.._The girl must of saw Luchia's mermaid form when she went after them!_ Rina looked at Zakuro and was about to speak when suddenly screams were being heard.

Zakuro ran to where the screams were and Rina followed close behind to see what was happening.

A large dog chimera anima was terrorizing the citizens, but close to the chimera anima was none other then Marie. Kisshu had made the chimera anima to lure the mew mews and Marie went to wreak havoc for the mermaids.

"Chimera Anima!" Zakuro said with anger in her voice as she stared at it.

"Marie!" Rina growled.

"Hello Mermaid princess..." Marie smirked at her.

Zakuro turned to look a Rina and then suddenly ran to the dog chimera anima. "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!" Zakuro yelled and transformed into her mew mew form.

"Green Pearl Voice!" Rina yelled and transformed into her Idol form.


	14. Ichigo's Choice

**Sorry If I haven't updated. school just started 3 weeks ago and I've been busy. I'll try to finish the story soon, also I've been watching anime for probably new crossover ideas :D check my front page. all the animes I've seen are good!**

**Chapter 14 **

**Ichigo's Choice**

Ichigo was getting ready for her date with Kaito soon. She put her hair up in pigtails and wore a sleek blue tank top and some beige like shorts. Ryou and Keiichiro were going soon to investigate the ocean for the mermaid.

"How do I look?" Ichigo asked Minto and the rest.  
>"You look good noda!" Pudding smiled as always. "You look nice Ichigo." Lettuce smiled reassuring. Mint sighed "Honestly Ichigo. Blue is so not your color!" Mint scoffed and chuckled a laugh.<p>

"Why you!" Ichigo growled and nearly lost her temper.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on this date." Mint looked at her.

"Why not!?" Ichigo rolled her eyes but then stopped for a second _Am I honestly forgetting about Aoyama-kun?_

"First don't you like Aoyama-kun? second that Luchia girl seemed upset for some reason..Kaito might be her boyfriend." Mint said as a complete know it all.

"R-really?" Ichigo went a bright red realizing what she probably has done.

"I think Mint is right...maybe you should cancel it." Lettuce said shyly.

"Why don't we go with you!" Pudding smiled and jumped onto Ichigo.

"AHHH! Pudding get off me!" Ichigo said terrified.

"Great idea Pudding." Mint smiled "We'll see how Ichigo fails this."

"Shut up Mint!" Ichigo yelled.

"let's just get going." Lettuce sighed and stood up.

Ichigo sighed and the mews followed her.

When they arrived at the beach, the place was more or less deserted.  
>"Where is everyone?" Ichigo blinked and looked around.<p>

"I hear someone singing!" Pudding looked at the ocean and gasped.

There was Luchia in her mermaid form, sadly singing Legend of mermaid while sitting on a boulder.


	15. Luchia's Song

**I'm going to start working on a new anime crossover after I finish this fanfic. In couple or 4 more chapters this fanfic will sadly end. But I'm going to give you two hints of the animes I'm going to crossover. The first anime hint-This anime is a play. The second anime hint-This anime features a wolf. The person to guess these right, will get a chapter of the new anime crossover fanfic first before I publish it :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Luchia's Song**

Luchia sang softly and could hear voices. she quickly turned around and saw Ichigo and the other mews. _It's them...Oh no!_

Luchia quickly jumped into the ocean and hid under the water, She didn't want them to see her. especially since she was upset with Ichigo.

"Woah was that a mermaid!?" Pudding gasped and started to go into the water.

"It's the mermaid I saw!" Ichigo gasped and her knees shook. was Luchia really a mermaid? or was it something she imagined? _Why was she sad? _Ichigo's thoughts were stopped when she heard people running and screaming. she looked and saw the dog chimera anima towering over.

"Everyone! let's go!" Ichigo said and them rest followed her swiftly. Luchia was still under the water,until her necklace started to glow. "Rina is in trouble!" she said and got out of the water and changed into human form. Luchia ran and saw Hanon from the corner of her eye coming from another direction.

"Hanon!" Luchia cried "Rina is in trouble!"  
>"Aqua pearl voice!" Hanon cried out.<p>

"Pink pearl voice!" Luchia cried out also and went undergoing in transformation.

Ichigo and the rest transformed already. They ran and saw Zakuro fighting the anima on her own. Zakuro was doing a good job, but the chimera anima was too much to handle.

"Sister!" Mint cried and ran to her side.

Zakuro looked back "You finally came." but suddenly the chimera anima struck Zakuro with its paw. Which had sent her flying and slamming onto a tree.

"Onnichan!" Pudding cried and growled at the chimera anima.

Rina was singing her heart out, which was affecting Marie greatly. "AHHH!" Marie cried as she covered her ears.

Luchia and Hanon ran over to Rina "Not Marie again!" Luchia huffed and had an angry face.

Kisshu saw that Marie couldn't handle Rina because the singing was affecting her. Kisshu threw a parasite at Rina, which made her fall back.

Rina's microphone fell out of her hand and looked up and growled at Kisshu. "What kind of water demon is this!?"  
>"RINA!" Hanon and Luchia cried and looked at Kisshu with dark eyes "We won't forgive you!" Luchia yelled.<p>

Ichigo turned her head _It's her...AND KISSHU!?_


	16. Author's Note

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in over a year and I feel really bad about it. I was going through some hard times because I lost two family members, My great uncle died on September 13th and my grandmother died on October 10th. So I wasn't going to update for those two months, I returned back to this story to write the next chapter and I couldn't. Reading back on my writing made me cringe a lot, I honestly lost the love for this story. It wasn't the the idea of the story, it was more of the lack of detail I didn't put into these chapters. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this story as well as my Ouran one, all the kind reviews made me smile that people actually liked this. But looking back at it, I realized so many flaws that I never cared for a couple years ago. I did have a lot of fun writing this and my other fanfic, my goal was to keep the characters in character and have an realistic interaction with one another. I have reached that goal from what I read from the reviews. Now you might assume that I'm going to say I'm going to discontinue this story. I was going to discontinue this whole fic, but then I realized how many fans would be upset and left without any answers. I decided to rewrite this whole story, as well as my Ouran one. I'm rewriting this one first because it was never finished. I hope to get some chapters out soon, please be patient with me since I have a lot of school work. I feel like my writing has improved and I'm really sorry in advanced. I'll update on here again when I release the first chapter for the rewritten story.

-TMM1234


End file.
